


Let's get going

by WeirdV



Series: One Crazy Summer [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Road Trip, WIP, the guys have some fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:11:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdV/pseuds/WeirdV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Stiles take a trip to LA before starting college</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 'You ready?'

‘Yay’ Stiles turns his keys in the ignition, ‘Let’s get going.’

It had taken a lot of convincing. So, so much time. But after a week of constant pestering and nagging and begging , both the sheriff and miss McCall had consented to their trip. Which is why they were now on their way to LA.

‘I still can’t believe they agreed to it’ Scott says, leaning back in the passenger seat and taking a sip from a bottle of water, ‘What did you say to convince ‘em?’

‘You really wanna know?’ he asks his friend, turning right at the end of the street. Scott nods and he grins.

‘Okay. But I warn you, it’s not pretty’ he says, Scott glares at him, ‘Fine. I might have said something about them being able to spend some time together. Just the two of them. I _may_ or _may not_ have left a box of condoms on my dad’s bed. And I might have threatened to not leave them alone together for a second if we weren’t allowed to go…’

‘Why?’ Scott stares at his friend, ‘Why would you _do_ that? And why are you _telling_ me this. I do not need mental images like that!’

‘Sorry, man’ he says, flipping through the radio channels, ‘I had to do it. Payback for what dad did when he found out about me and Malia.’

‘What did he do?’ he asks, Stiles cringes at the memory.

‘He had a talk with us’ he says, turning again as they drive out of Beacon Hills, ‘And then he strategically started leaving condoms all over the house. And by all over the house, I mean he taped them on my bedroom door.’

‘Oh. That is awkward’ Scott says, ‘It’s not that bad, though. Right?’ 

‘Oh, I’m not ready’ he says, ‘When she moved in with Derek. He felt the need to inform him that we were having sex.’

Wait – ‘ Scott looks at his friend again, ‘Are you telling me that your dad – the sheriff – had _the talk_ with Derek Hale?’

‘Yes’ Stiles bites his lip, ‘Now it’s funny. Back then, I was absolutely mortified.’

‘What did he do? Derek, I mean…’ Scott asks, Stiles shudders.

‘He had _the talk_ with Malia’ he grins, ‘She told me about it. She even has part of it recorded on her phone. Most of it is Derek stammering, and Malia begging him to stop talking.’

‘Please tell me you still have it’ he says.

‘Sorry. He overheard and made me delete it’ he says, ‘I forgot to make a back-up. I do have the security tape from when he came to the precinct for my help. I’ll show you when we get there.’

 

 

It’s a long drive. By the time they get to their hotel it’s late and already dark outside. They park the car, grab their stuff and check in. They had eaten on the way there, stopping at a take-out restaurant before riding into the city.

‘I’m exhausted’ Stiles says, falling down on the bed, ‘let’s just sleep now and then we’ll see what’s in town tomorrow!’

‘I second that’ he says, falling down on the other bed, ‘But I am gonna take a quick shower. Cause you spilled that can of coke on me…’

‘Right, sorry about that’ he bites his lip trying not to laugh, ‘I’m also sorry about the bee that kept stalking you because of it…’

‘Bees’ Scott emphasizes, ‘Plural. A bunch of bees, stalking my crotch. I forgive you though. But don’t think I won’t get back at you for it.’

 

 

They wake up early the next morning. Stiles has a full day planned, which is why they get up, take a shower and grab breakfast in the hotel restaurant.

‘So, what you wanna do first?’ Scott asks, taking a bite from an apple as he looks at his friend.

‘The beach’ he says, taking a sip of coffee, ‘I haven’t been to the beach since I was six, or maybe seven. Well, mom was still alive.’

‘Last time I went mom and dad were still together’ Scott comments, ‘It’s gonna be really crowded, you know.’

‘Yeah, should be fun’ he grins, ‘What did Kira say about the trip, by the way? I know you didn’t see her much this summer, with your dad and her college trip.’

‘She didn’t mind. Besides, we’ll see each other in classes at college. Well, some of them, at least. I’m majoring in animal care stuff, but I decided to take a minor course on history, so we’ll be in that one together.’

‘I don’t even know that Kira was taking History’ he says, taking a bite from a donut, ‘What is she majoring in?’

‘Psychology’ Scott grins, ‘Something about getting to the bottom of the weird behavior in Beacon Hills.’

‘Did she mean Derek?’ Stiles asks, Scott nods, ‘Figures. The most experienced psychologists couldn’t get to the bottom of that.’

‘Probably’ he smiles, ‘Anyways. Had Malia decided yet?’

‘Yeah, she’s gonna do forensics’ he says, ‘It’s nice. Cause we’ll have some classes together. We finally found a place, by the way. Well. We haven’t signed anything. We kinda have an idea and we wanted to hear what you thought of it…’

‘Sure, shoot’ Scott replies.

‘Well. Malia decided to sell her dad’s house. And she also got a nice fund stashed away. Add to that the money my dad set aside for my education, and the fund from my mom’s parents…’ he pauses for a moment, ‘We thought, since we’re all going to college in the same town. Maybe we should get a house, and we can all live together. That way we can divide the costs, and it’ll be cheaper. We asked Lydia and she was up for it, Kira was gonna ask her parents. But she was positive she’d agree. Which leaves you…’

‘Dude! That’d be _awesome’_ he says, ‘Mom wouldn’t mind. Except maybe the living under the same roof as Kira, but she’ll get over that soon. Yeah. I’d love that.’

‘Nice’ Stiles grins at his friend, ‘we kinda thought you would.’

‘Is the place far away from campus?’ he asks, Stiles shakes his head, ‘Good. Did Lydia decide on a major yet, by the way?’

‘Yeah. She picked one with her eyes closed’ he answers, ‘Said that she’ll do the other one after it.’

‘She’s gonna go to college for a long time, isn’t she?’ Scott asks, Stiles nods as he empties his coffee, ‘You ready?’

‘Yup, let’s go!’


	2. 'Let’s see what the future holds’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never been to LA, so I just did some research on what there is to see in order to write this story! :)  
> Sorry for the short chapter, next one will be longer :)

The beach is, as suspected, crowded. They arrive at the beach – Venice Beach – at a quarter past ten. The sun is already up, and it’s warm out – which means it’s so warm that it feels like your skin is melting off.

‘Pretty cool, huh?’ Stiles grins, happy he remembered his sunglasses.

‘Totally’ Scott replies. His mother had pestered him to bring sunscreen, and now that he was here he was happy she had. Sure, he had speed healing, so it wouldn’t bother him. But Stiles was – as his mother had also reminded him – prone to get sunburn.

‘Don’t think I don’t know, by the way’ Stiles says, eyeing his friend for a moment.

‘Know what?’

‘Seriously dude. You’re not gonna be forcing me to rub sunscreen the whole trip.’

‘Not the whole trip. Just when it’s warm outside, you did put on sunscreen this morning, right?’ he asks, Stiles sighs and then nods, ‘Good. Besides, mom made it my responsibility to make sure you don’t get a sunburn.’

‘Why is she so worried about it?’ he asks, they stop walking for a while to take a look at one of the fortune telling stands.

‘Because last time we went on a trip and you got sun burnt, you were – literally – as red as a tomato. You had to spend a day in the hospital, remember?’ Scott reminds him, looking at the tarot cards. ‘And you were so annoying about it. To everyone. So we’re going to make sure you don’t get a sunburn.’

‘I was not annoying about it’ he says, ‘Stop nagging about it. Now, let’s get our fortune told.’

‘You were so annoying. But I’ll stop’ Scott says, ‘And sure. Let’s see what the future holds.’

 

They sit down at the table, and the woman – wearing lots of layers and smelling of incense – smiles at them.

‘Good morning, boys’ she greets them, ‘Want your future told?’

‘Sure, why not’ Scott says, the woman smiles again as she starts shaking the deck of tarot cards.

‘Pick 3 cards from the deck’ she says, holding it out to Stiles. He glances at his friend before picking out the cards at random. The woman takes them from him and places them – face down – on the table. She lets her hand hover over them for a moment before turning over the first card.

‘ _the moon’_ she says, her voice sounding mysterious. ‘The moon indicates confusion. Both in everyday life as in your love life. I foresee a highly emotional time in your love life.’

‘Nice’ Stiles smiles and Scott shrugs as the woman turns around the next card.

‘ _Strenght’_ she says, ‘Strength indicates the importance of mind over matter, and reminds you to focus on what you do want rather than what you don't want in your life. Its main point is that you have the ability to harness your thoughts and to use them for your - and everyone else's - highest good. Not only do you have the ability; you have the responsibility.’

‘That sounds like you’ Scott comments, Stiles laughs.

‘So, I’m gonna have to save your asses again. What else is new?’ he says, earning him a shoulder stomp from his best friend.

‘The last card is – ‘ she turns the last card slowly, ‘The lovers.’

‘How appropriate’ Scott grins again, not really capable to take it seriously.

‘What does that mean?’ Stiles asks, rolling his eyes at his friend. It would be wrong to simply dismiss the magic of fortune telling. Especially since they had firsthand experience with magic.

The woman looks at him, a concerned look on her face, ‘It means conflict between head and heart. You must follow your heart. In the near future you will face a moment where you will have to decide between love and work. But life will feel blissful to you.’

‘So, nothing to worry about, right?’ Stiles asks, raising an eyebrow, the woman nods.

‘Great’ he smiles, ‘That’ll be a first.’

The woman smiles, reaching out and taking Stiles’ hands in hers.

‘Okay’ he mutters, looking at their hands as she stares at his palms.

‘I see great distress’ she whispers, barely audible, ‘In your past. Struggle and pain. But your future is bright.’

‘Hooray’ Scott grins, getting up as Stiles pulls out his wallet and pays the fortune teller.

‘Thanks’ he smiles, following his friend towards the beach


	3. 'I hope so'

It’s crowded when they get there, they lay down their towels and sit down next to a group of teenagers.

‘So’ Scott looks at his friend, ‘Is Derek still freaking out about the college thing?’

‘Sort of’ Stiles replies, looking out at the water, ‘But I think it’s just cause he’ll be alone, you know? Although Lydia made him promise to visit. And we’ll be home at least every other weekend, right?’

‘Have to’ Scott says, lying down on his towel, ‘If we’re not, my mom will kill me. And the sheriff will kill you…’

‘You think they’ll move in together?’ he asks casually, ‘I overheard them talking about it, and…’

‘I hope so’ he grins, ‘I mean, how long have they been dancing around it?’

‘Well, it took them 7 years to get together’ Scott says, ‘But I think part of it was because they knew we’d love it.’

‘Dad says it’s because he didn’t want the two of us under the same roof’ Stiles informs his friend, ‘Said we’d probably break down the house.’

‘Can’t really argue with that’ Scott says, ‘Considering what happened last time you slept over!’

‘That was _not_ my fault’ Stiles points an accusing finger at his friend, ‘Your microwave is weird and confusing.’

‘Dude, you nearly burnt the house down trying to make popcorn.’

‘Trying, and succeeding, might I add’ he says, grinning widely.

‘Sure’ his friend puts his sunglasses on, ‘Just put on some sunscreen.’

‘Dude’ he sighs, taking the bottle of sunscreen Scott hands him.

It’s just not that easy to apply sunscreen on your back.

‘I can help you’ a voice behind him says, he turns around – a bit startled – and is greeted by a pretty, blonde girl.

‘Uh, thanks? I guess’ he says, the girl smiles and he hands her the bottle of sunscreen.

Scott glances at him as the girl rubs sunscreen on his back, sitting up straight and shooting his friend a questioning look.

‘So - ,’ he asks, ‘have you found a house yet?’

‘Actually we have’ he smiles, ‘Malia made an offer two days ago, we’re waiting for a response. But we’re pretty hopeful.’

‘Seriously?’ he asks, ‘It’s gonna be so cool sharing a house!’

‘I know’ he smiles, the girl smiles sweetly at him and hands him back the bottle of sunscreen, ‘thanks.’

‘No problem’ she replies, her friends behind her giggle as the girl’s face flushes.

‘You look pretty great’ Scott comments.

‘What?’ Stiles shoots him a look, ‘I have been working out, you know…’

‘Congratulations’ he says, ‘But what I mean was, no scratches. No bruises, no bite marks. Either Malia has learnt some control, or you’re not getting any.’

‘The first’ he grins, ‘mostly, though. There’s still some bite marks, every once in a while. But no, no bruises and no scratches. She hasn’t had any nightmares in months.’

‘Seriously? That’s great!’ he says, Stiles nods. Scott has this thing, where he cares about everyone, and is concerned about everyone. Especially if they’re in his pack, it comes with the alpha status. A lot of people say they’d go through fire for someone, Scott is one of those people who would run into a burning building to retrieve your favorite stuffed animal If it made you happy.

‘I know’ he smiles, ‘And Derek finally came round, he’s at peace with us living together for college.’

‘Nice’ he leans back again, ‘I’m still concerned about Lydia and Derek, though. I mean, clearly they like each other, but  -‘

‘They’re both too blind to see it?’ Stiles finishes, Scott nods.

‘I get it, though. Neither of them has had the best track record concerning their love life, but still’ he turns to look at Stiles again, ‘At least they’re more or less together now. Although I don’t think Derek will be calling her his _girlfriend_ any time soon.’

‘Bet you five bucks Lydia calls him her boyfriend before that happens’ Stiles grins.

‘You’re on’ he replies, a smile on his face, ‘We’re terrible people. Betting on our friend’s love life.’

‘You are terrible people’ Stiles says, ‘I know you and Kira had a bet going about whether or not Malia and I would make it to college together.’

‘That’s not fair’ Scott says, Stiles glares at him, ‘Because I didn’t know you knew about that. Besides, I won that bet.’

‘Oh, excuse me. let me just pop the champagne’ he remarks, Scott laughs.

‘Hey, Kira is happy for you guys’ he says, ‘she just thought you’d end up with Lydia when she had a crush on you.’

‘What?’

‘She thought you’d end up with Lydia’ he repeats, ‘During senior year.’

‘No, I mean the last part’ he says, sitting up a bit straighter, ‘Lydia had a crush on me? Really?’

‘Wipe that look off your face, dude’ he says, ‘It’s not that big of a shock. You’re a good looking guy, you’re nice, and. Well, you’ve always been there for her, remember. But at the moment you were with Malia, so.’

‘If I had known…’

‘Would you have broken up with Malia for her?’ Scott asks, cocking an eyebrow.

‘No’ he says resolutely, ‘I wouldn’t. What I felt for Lydia was never more than an infatuation. She was pretty and smart, and I liked that. Malia, she’s. Well, you know.’

‘I know you love her’ Scott says, ‘But that’s about it…’

‘I guess that’s all there is to know’ he says, ‘She gets me, we have a shared history. She’s the light at the end of the darkness, I guess.’

‘Huh’ Scott grins, ‘So is Kira. But that’s for different reasons.’

‘I meant figuratively’ he rolls his eyes, ‘Unlike Kira, Malia can’t summon lightening.’

‘Well, but she can turn into a coyote, that’s pretty cool! Right?’ he asks, Stiles grins again.

‘God, you have no idea’ he says, ‘When she just started sneaking into my room, she’d sometimes shift during the night. I’d wake up next to a goddamn coyote. I screamed, dad came running in with his gun, pointing it at Malia. And then when she shifted back to human, dad screamed.’

‘Has she ever shifted during – ‘

‘God, no’ Stiles shudders, ‘Hell no! Sometimes when I’m studying, she’d shift and rest against my leg, and I scratch her behind her ear.’

‘You know, that should sound weird to me, but it doesn’t’ Scott laughs, ‘Also, you’re face is burning, you should put on some sunscreen on your nose.’

‘You suck’ he mutters, taking the bottle of sunscreen again. The girls behind him giggle as he applies some sunscreen to his nose and Scott looks around.

‘So. Uhm, have you tried any more spells lately?’ he asks, trying to sound casual. Stiles looks at him, not sure what he’s talking about, since he can’t remember doing any spells lately, ‘I saw the dagger you made for Kira. It looked pretty cool.’

‘Oh, that’ he smiles proudly, ‘I thought it would be practical. After the Siren, most monsters can be killed by bronze or silver. Pretty neat, huh?’

‘Yes’ he nods, ‘Your own design?’

‘Yes’ he puts the bottle of sunscreen away again, ‘I can make you one too, if you want. But I thought you’d just use your pretty claws.’

‘shut up’ he grins, ‘No, but maybe Lydia?’

‘She asked me to make her one too’ he explains, ‘But I said I’d only make her one after some training, I want to be sure she knows how to handle it. Kira said she’d train her, and Malia will teach her some self defense.’

‘Damn’ his friends smiles, ‘If you’d been the one to get the bite, you would’ve been an Alpha within the week.’

‘I would’ve been dead within the week’ he corrects his friend.

‘Sure’ he sighs, ‘Don’t underestimate yourself, Stiles. You kick serious ass.’

‘Yeah, right’ he grins weakly, ‘I don’t. Not at all. But thanks for the vote of confidence.’

‘You don’t have to believe me. But you do need another layer of sunscreen’ he says, the girl beside him sits up straight, looking over at the two guys and smiling. Her friends behind her giggle, then they turn towards each other and start whispering.

‘What the hell is that about?’ Stiles asks his friend, quietly.

‘She thinks you’re cute’ he replies, whispering so they can’t hear him.

‘Me?’ he laughs, ‘Seriously?’

‘Yes, seriously’ he smiles again, ‘As I said, don’t underestimate yourself, Stiles.’

‘You’re hallucinating’ he says, pretending to look around, ‘Must be some wolfsbane around here.’

‘Real funny, dude’ he mutters, ‘She was totally flirting with you…’

‘No she wasn’t!’

‘Yes, she was’ he laughs again, ‘Oh god. You’ve been hitched to long, you don’t even realize it. Dude, she was rubbing your back…’

‘She was being helpful’ he says, and then a second later it dawns on him and he turns bright red in shame, ‘Oh my god. Why didn’t you tell me? Malia would kill me.’

‘Of course not’ he laughs again, ‘Malia would kill her.’

‘That’s scary, and absolutely true’ Scott says, ‘Is she still really jealous about those things?’

‘Nah, not as bad as she used to be…’ he grins, the girls behind him leaning closer.

‘She wouldn’t have to know, you know’ she whispers, Scott covers his mouth with his hands, hiding his laughter. Since he wasn’t supposed to be able to hear her.

‘Uhm’ Stiles stared at her, wide eyed, ‘I’m flattered and all that. But she would know, seriously. And I love her too much, all that.’

‘Well, I love my boyfriend too’ she smiles, and she’s really pretty and smokin’ hot, ‘That doesn’t mean we’re not allowed some fun during summer.’

‘Oh’ Stiles smiles weakly, ‘I mostly reserve the fun for when I’m with my girlfriend. She’s quite the thing.’

The girls smiles, nodding at her friends as they get up, ‘Well’ she smiles, ‘Your loss.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a job again. So Updates will take a bit longer.  
> I've also started working on an Arrow/Teen Wolf crossover. Because, well. I can :)  
> Thanks for reading, feel free to comment.  
> Be nice  
> enjoy the summer.  
> kick you siblings in the butt if they're being annoying  
> and kiss your adorable godsons (Seriously, mine's 4 months old and I love him so much)


	4. ‘What just happened?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKay, so this isn't the complete chapter, obviously. I'm still working on it. But I'm quite busy, I got a summer job now and I work 5 days a week, and I also have a full weekend booked (as did I last weekend) which is why it's taking abit longer. This story won't really have a big plot or anything, so I'm just thinking of a few fun things to put in.
> 
> Anyways, just posting this to let you know that an update will come. So do not despair. I'm also working on 4 other stories, (it's how I do) so there'll be plenty. 
> 
> Also, last night I got a blue screen of death. So I made backups of everything I have, but it is possible that my laptop will crash soon. She's 5 years old (her name's Lucy), she had a good life. So, we'll see :)
> 
> Love you all!

‘Holy fuck, what just happened?’ Stiles turns to Scott again, who is still trying not to laugh.

‘It looks like you got some attention from the female gender’  he laughs.

‘I repeat’ he says, ‘What just happened?’

‘Don’t sell yourself short’ he grins, ‘Let’s get some lunch. I’m in the mood for burgers.’

Stiles googles the closest place to get food on his phone and he quickly finds a place, ‘About a fifteen minute walk’ he says, ‘Hey, we pass that college you were accepted to.’

‘Seriously? Would you mind?’ he asks, ‘I’m sort of curious. I know I’m enrolled, but.’

‘Dude, you don’t have to come up with excuses’ Stiles grins, ‘We can go to a college party tonight!’

‘Great’ he says, ‘But also, let’s just go check it out now. Meet some people to sneak us into one of those parties.’

‘Got it’ he says.


End file.
